Thesaurus Est
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione is a Necromancer and brings back peoples loved ones, but one seemingly normal owl changes her life for the better.


Thesaurus Est

A/N: Sorry for any errors, review! 'Thesaurus Est' means 'my treasure' in Latin thats what google told me.

I walked around the block of my apartment, holding my shoes in my hand. I hated shoes, especially at night. It blocked the magic. I guess my ability comes from the earth. All I had to do was charm my feet so nothing could cut or dirty them and I would love to just never wear any. But my job required shoes. Unfortunately.

The wind blew hard, forcing my hair to fly into my face. I didn't mind it, as it was harmless. It reminded me of Ginny because I could remember her swearing up a storm, cursing the wind. I actually felt a little insulted. The wind cant help but be wind, you know. But I said nothing. I usually don't say much. Unless its with Harry and Ron. Friends till the end, as I always told them. Harry, I hardly saw between my job and his. Ron hadn't chosen what he wanted to do and instead was living off royalties from the war. We were all nicely compensated. I thought about giving mine back and almost did but I instead cut it in half and gave it to a charity and then put some in an account for emergencies. Why not, I thought. I earned it, twice over.

I discovered my ability during my fourth year. It manifests as extreme health. Like my nails would grow insanely fast and my hair grew an inch an hour. I even got taller and everyone told me I looked radiant. And I was. I of course found my answer in a book, but it wasn't until fifth year that I had it confirmed. I could remember it so well.

I hadn't ever run so fast than I had in those three seconds to grab Sirius before he fell through the veil. I fell onto him to duck countless curses and once the aurors came I felt safe enough to try and save him.

I took off my shoes, let down my hair and took Sirius's hands. The book had been very specific so I quickly yelled to Remus. I didn't know Sirius's full name.

"Remus, what is his full name. Hurry!"

"Sirius Orion Black. No title." Remus somehow had a bloody lip and was sweating alarmingly but alive. His brown hair was plastered to his face and he was flushed, looking at Sirius was sad tearful eyes.

"Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Sirius, Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Sirius Orion Black Be Exsomnis. Be Exsomnis."

I remembered only a little afterwards. Sirius opening his eyes and Remus yelling in shock. Then I had fallen over, unconscious.

I climbed the steps to my little house and walked in. It was too cool so I adjusted my charms and went to the freezer. The Ice cream was calling me. I plopped down on my couch and ate in silence.

About an hour later an owl arrived and the bird was very urgent. I knew because of the red collar which told me this was more than important. Most likely a client.

 _'Miss granger, I have heard of your ability and I will pay any amount for it. My father has just passed and I want you to bring him back. Please. I adjusted the wards for you, please do this. Name your price. Hurry.'_

I didn't really think about not going, despite my feelings for the whole family. I had no real reason to refuse. So I went. With stupid shoes.

I was not prepared for Draco Malfoy to be sobbing upon my arrival. But he really was and I comforted him as best I could being almost complete strangers.

"I need you to tell me his complete name and title. Where is he and did you move him in any way?"

He shook his head, his blonde hair too long and in his face. "Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. He's partially undressed."

"That's fine, lead me there but I must do it alone." He didn't say another word but lead me there and practically ran from the room. I heard him getting sick.

Maybe because I was used to dead bodies at this point that made me calm to see it. Lucius Malfoy was lying in his bed, the expensive comforter pulled to his waist. I could see his chiseled chest and his peaceful face. He probably passed in his sleep a heart attack or stroke. He looked perfectly healthy.

I let down my hair, as always. Then I placed my shoes near the bed and climbed on it. I was here to save him so I ignored my dislike of the situation. I never thought I'd be in his house let alone his bed.

Like so many times before I took a dead bodies hands and started the chant.

"Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Exsomnis. Lucius, Exsomnis. Exsomnis, Exsomnis. Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Exsomnis, Exsomnis Be Exsomnis Be Exsomnis."

My hands started to burn, hotly and my throat went dry. I closed my eyes as waves of heat rocked through me. I heard this hum all around but couldn't place where it came from. I opened my eyes and saw the glow on his body, which was normal. But I was glowing too which wasn't. And this time I was completely shocked when he opened his eyes and sat up so quickly I was knocked over. I let go of his hand and got out of his bed as fast as I could.

"Mora Tranquillo, Lucius." I touched his bare should before he could protest and he instantly calmed.

"What is going on?" He demanded. I had handled this many times before and bluntly was the best way to break the news.

"You died and I was hired to bring you back."

"My son?" He asked moving his hand to his heart. He was still glowing just a little and so was I.

"You should see a healer right away." I went to leave but he grabbed my hand and just held it. He opened his mouth to speak but then said nothing. He looked shaken again and panicky.

"Mora Tranquillo Lucius. It's okay."

When it comes to magic, Latin has a more lasting and powerful effect, which is why I used it and learned the language. Every necromancer has their own method. Some don't use Latin, some don't take off their shoes, but this was what worked for me, though it's always strange to others.

"My son is okay?" He asked again, his hand still clinging to mine. I found it odd but it didn't really bother me so I let him. Why was I letting him? I didn't hold hands with Lucius Malfoy, but I was somehow.

"Draco!" I called and he jumped, frightened. I tightened my hold on his hand but his eyes still showed a little fear.

Draco ran into the room and when he saw his father sitting up, breathing, he ran to him like he was 8 instead of 22. Lucius wouldn't let go of my hand, even as he returned Draco's hug.

"It's alright Draco. It's all right. Give Miss Granger and me a moment before she goes. Okay?"

Draco looked a little embarrassed but did as he asked. His stupid hand was still in mine and I thought I should be more opposed to it but ….I just wasn't. In fact I had moved closer and hadn't noticed. I sat down in the edge of the bed, our shoulders side by side. Our fingers interlocked and it occurred to me I hadn't held hands with anyone since Ron and I dated. Four years ago. I'd dated here and there but no one held my hand. How sad was that?

"I am very confused." He said at last seeming more himself.

"As am I. I have not encountered this before but I will research it, alright?" I said kindly. He nodded and finally stood. He was unsteady so my free hand touched his ribcage to steady him. Before I knew it he had me in a tight hug that…felt…..sincere. I wasn't sure what else to call it. My arms wrapped around him and I just found his hug so…pleasing. Like I was hugging Ron or Harry but also a little different from that.

"I have to go." I whispered into his bare chest.

"I know." But neither of us moved. What the fuck was going on? I was really worried now and ripped myself away, hurriedly putting my shoes on and grabbing my wand. My whole body ached with want to go back to him. To his touch.

"Bye." I said and was almost at the door when he stopped me and I was swearing in my head because I wanted him to stop me.

"Tell me what you find. Goodbye." He whispered it in my ear, so close I felt his lips. I ran out the door right past Draco who called after me about payment. I couldn't take his money, though he had plenty.

I didn't go home. What would I do there? Sleep? No way, so I went to Hogwarts. I visited there a few times since my time as a student. Minerva said I was always welcome so I flooed into her office.

She gave a startled cry but greeted me with a hug. I could tell she was wondering why I was here so late.

"What brings you here, Hermione?" She asked leading me to a seat.

"Well just a little while ago I brought Lucius Malfoy back. I…don't know what happened Minerva. Something has somehow connected us. I've read everything on necromancy or I thought I had."

She adjusted her glassed and then went to her bookshelf. She handed me a book that had to be a century or more old. It had no words on the front or anywhere on it.

"Elaborate on this connection." She said. I felt my face flush a little.

"He was holding my hand and I let him do it. I wanted him to and then he hugged me and I let him do that too. It's like that's how it was supposed to be. Like…I belonged there. I didn't want to let go. I still don't feel right. This has never happened before. Not even when I brought you or even Harry back during the war."

I slipped my shoes off and brought my knees to my chest. My dress felt soft and comforting on my skin and I was glad for it now. Dresses were a rare occasion but I had discovered I felt more powerful this was. But honestly this was really worrying to me. I didn't want a connection with Lucius Malfoy. Or didn't I?

"You have a soul connection with him. Hermione listen to what I'm saying before you deny it. What you described is the very definition of a soul bond. It's particularly strong in cases of Necromancy. Just read up on it and if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Minerva stood and pulled me into a hug and I felt the expected rush of air that surrounded them.

I had never told anyone that touching someone I brought back always made me feel safe and content. .

So I went home, clutching the book in my arms. I was so sleepy, as was normal considering my job. But I stayed up much longer to read the book. Minerva was right. Completely right but why him and why me. I couldn't find any more answers. I cast a tempus charm and found it was four in the morning. I barely made it to my bed before I fell asleep.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Ginny woke me up. I'd slept all day and it was now five. Ginny assumed I'd had a job so she and the others went to start dinner. Twice a week we all ate together and I always looked forward to it. But this time all I could think about was Lucius Malfoy. It sucked. But I got up and hopped in the shower before joining them in the kitchen.

"So who was it this time?" Ron asked and I didn't want to tell them. But I didn't have a good reason not to.

"Lucius Malfoy." Saying his name made me feel strange. I just wanted to see him. Ron coughed on his food and Harry just stared at me. Ginny laughed nervously.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, staring at me as if I'd stabbed him in the back. It was so childish since we were all approaching 30.

"You heard me. And I suggest you not test me today Ronald. I was up until four in the morning."

The use of his first name usually gave warning but not this time. He was at his feet, red in the face. I took his wand off the table and stowed it. He'd pulled it on me before.

"Get out. I have don't have the patience for this."

Ginny finally spoke, "Why would you save someone like him?" Harry nodded in agreement with her words.

"Necromancy isn't some decision, Ginny. If his soul was tarnished and if he was a horrible person he wouldn't have come back." The words 'to me' wanted to be attached to what I said but I held them back.

"He is a bad person. He's responsible for the worst part of my life. For countless nightmares. How-

"No, you didn't understand me. He may have been a bad person in the past but if he still was he wouldn't have been able to return. I can only return those you have repented sort of. He's no longer that person, the magic proves it."

Ginny didn't say anything else and pulled Harry and Ron with her as she left. Good I was glad they were gone.

But then I was alone and felt badly. They didn't understand that I saved everyone that I could because I was given this gift for a reason. There were only a handful of people like me and every one of them were selective. They only saved the ones they wanted or for the most money. I just wanted to bring loved ones back and my only rule was if they were just old enough to pass on. Lucius Malfoy was barely fifty. Minerva was nearly 100 and I saved her because witches and wizards live so long.

I heard a pop and spun around to see him standing there in my house, right through my wards like they weren't even there. My brain just stopped working and went to him. I felt some sort of relief being near him, touching him. It hardly made any sense which didn't match up with how right it felt.

"Did you find anything?"

"Uh yes I did. Come sit down, please." Our hands were joined the whole time and I made myself just let it go. I couldn't control everything.

"We have a soul connection."

He didn't seem surprised, "I came to the same conclusion. It will be okay; sometimes they are temporary, though ours is very strong."

I almost missed what he was saying because I was so fixated on his voice. Deep and soothing.

"Yes, I read that too. But…what will we do?"

I wanted to be with him all the time now. But how could I –

"Move to the manor until it passes is what I was thinking. I'm quite interested in seeing you, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, Lucius. It's Hermione."

He looked happy that I had given him permission to use my first name. A peaceful silence passed while I thought about his offer.

"Yes." What? Why would I say yes? Lucius looked even more surprised than I did but a smile crossed his face. I'd never seen him smile before. It was nice.

"What's it like; bringing people back?" He turned to ask me. I hesitated because I was stuck on his eyes. A bright and stormy grey that watched me with intensity I hadn't encountered before. His hair was iconic to the Malfoy family, long and past his shoulders. It looked softer than mine. Before I knew it I had reached out to touch it. He caught my hand with a grin but then let go so I touched it gently and I was right about it being softer than mind.

"It's the best feeling ever, like I've done something good, something great.

"And me?" He asked hesitantly. I found no reason to lie to him.

"Something bright and wonderful. Something intense. The best I've ever felt.

I heard a small knock and then Ginny burst back into my house, muttering about her purse. Then she saw him and our interlocked hands.

"Holy fuck. What is going on-

I saw Lucius roll his eyes at her language and I started to laugh. Lucius looked over at me with a question in his eyes but I couldn't stop laughing and Ginny screamed at me.

"Hermione what is going on?" She repeated.

"I'm entertaining a friend Ginny. What do you want?" Lucius looked pleased but Ginny looked ready to blow up.

She instead just left in a storm of curses and when she was gone I left out a breath, feeling kind of bad for laughing at her, well I was really laughing at Lucius but whatever.

"Why are you laughing, Hermione?" He asked me but then he was laughing and our hands were tight in each others. It felt good, like I was near someone I loved very much. I didn't love him, though. I mean I couldn't love him just because we had a bond, right? Surely it didn't work that way.

"Will you really move in?"

I looked up at him and nodded. I would. Because I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want to stay here without him.

"Okay, why don't we get someone of your things and you can pick out a room?"

I didn't want a room of my own, or this soul bond didn't. It wanted to be with him. Analyzing how I was feeling I noted I didn't really have any sexual feelings for him, which was heaven sent. I wondered if he did.

I packed up some things and took his hand to apparate to my new home. Draco greeted us, ignoring our joined hands.

"I explained things to him, don't worry. We'll join you soon, Draco." Lucius said touching his son's shoulder. Draco nodded and we left to head up some stairs. The room he led me too was grand and bigger than my house.

"I hope we can endure this peacefully, Hermione. I have no wish to fight with you."

"Neither do I. But I want to ask, how does it feel to you? I wonder if it's the same for the both of us."

There was a sofa near the large window and he took my hand to lead us there.

"I feel this pull towards you and nothing feels quite right without you near me. I'm not very good at explaining what I feel." It was only then I saw just how uncomfortable he really was about the whole thing.

"I understand. I don't mean to pry, but I want to know if you wish I hadn't brought you back." My words hit him hard and for a few minutes I didn't think he would answer.

"I am beyond grateful to you for bringing me back. My son was not ready to lose me."

My heart thumped with shock. He was lying to me, but about what? Did he not want to come back? And how did I know?

"Okay, Lucius. Thank you for inviting me here, I think it will work out well."

His hand tightened on mine, "As do I."

Though before his death we would never have gotten along, or held hands or wanted each others company, I now knew better. We were alike and we wouldn't have a soul connection if we were meant to.

We fell into silence but by now I knew neither of us minded it. He was an odd man who, loved his son a great deal, was kind to me, and had died mysteriously and was lying to me about it. But who was he, really? Who was Lucius Malfoy?

"Why are you frowning?" He asked suddenly. I hadn't realized I'd been frowning.

"I was just realizing that we don't know that much about each other. With everything going on it seems strange."

He thought about it for a while, his free hand adjusting his brilliant blond hair.

" I love to read as well as paint most morning, though I haven't done either recently. Draco and I do enjoy potion making during the holidays. He has real talent whereas I do not. I'm not a very complex man to be honest." His smooth voice drifted into my ears and I smiled. He definitely was complex man and his explanation was tugging on a memory. Something I'd forgotten.

Then it came to me. A woman I brought back, once I brought her back, told me she had taken her own life. She told me her whole story, how she fell into a deep depression and grew to hate herself. She had nothing nice to about herself and always pointed out her flaws.

' _He has real talent whereas I do not.'_

I know of Lucius Malfoy and I remembered only ever thinking of him as confident and prideful. Someone who thought _a lot_ of himself. Not the man in front of me.

I sickening thought occurred to me as flashes of memory came back to me. His still warm body, still and his face peaceful. No apparent cause of death and- oh god he didn't do it. Not him.

It hit me hard in the gut, the facts lining up. I was a smart witch, smarter than most.

"Did you do it, Lucius?"

He knew what I meant and to my astonishment a tear escaped his eye.

"Yes, I did. I was a coward and took my own life. I guess I didn't see the point anymore. Don't tell Draco…he wouldn't understand. I do wish you hadn't brought me back, but I believe there are unknown reasons for everything. I think I know the reason, don't you?"

For me? I smiled, my eyes tearing up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and it was the longest time before I let go.

"You're not allowed to leave me." I whispered into his ear. He shivered but I felt him nod. I wouldn't be leaving him alone, ever. I'd never tired bringing someone back twice, I didn't even know if it would work. Now that I was connected to him, cared about him, I wasn't going to let him go.

"I loved to read too, which I do all the time. My best friends are a big part of my life and my job takes up everything else. I love returning loved ones. There's nothing greater than that. Sometimes, though, I get so sad and tired after some cases and I just don't do anything for a few days. It's like I'm stuck and some darkness came back with them and went into me. But I live for magic. I feel it so deeply, all around me. And now I live for you too. I feel drawn to you, wishing you were there when you were gone and every passing moment I'm less and less concerned with how things are supposed to be. I was missing something and I didn't even know."

I watched his face speed through every emotion as I spoke. His handsome features caught my eyes and I was sure he would agree with me completely but we were interrupted.

"Father, I was just checking on you. Sorry for the intrusion." He went to leave but Lucius stopped him.

"That's okay, let's go to dinner. Hermione?" He said my name in a way so hard to describe. Like he knew everything there was to know about me. Our hands had dropped when Draco came in and Lucius held his hand out to me now and I knew he wasn't ashamed of me one bit. I hadn't even known I was worried about it.

I took his hand and the three of us walked down the steps and through a few doors to a dinning room. Our hands had to part to eat and I felt this urge to move closer just so our shoulders were touching, but I couldn't do that. It seemed the more time we spent together the stronger the gravitation got.

"Father, I know you said not to ask but what's going on, really?"

Lucius looked over at me and smiled, "Hermione why don't you explain?"

I glared at him but he knew it was fake. His smiled widened into a grin and I told myself I needed to make him laugh every chance I got.

"When I brought your father back it triggered a soul bond. We don't want to be separated is the best way to put it." I said, watching both their reactions. Draco didn't look too happy about it but he didn't say anything, just pushed food across his plate.

"Father, I'll be heading out for a while so don't wait up."

Lucius sighed, "Okay Draco. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Draco left rather abruptly and I felt bad. Had I said something wrong?

"Draco hasn't been the same since his mother left us. I think she's in Paris somewhere, but she hasn't contacted or seen Draco since the war. I know how badly that hurt him. Not just him."

So he barely escaped prison, lost his wife, fell into depression, and the took his life.

But I had to know for sure. "Are you okay now, Lucius?"

"No." Was his short reply.

"What can I do?" I asked, getting to my feet. He stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay, don't leave me. I couldn't bare it."

I wrapped my hands over his, "I'll stay." There was no question.

He looked so surprised that I smiled and reached to touched his face gently. His eyes closed and I missed them.

All the fight I had was gone. I'd given in.

Three weeks later I was reading in my room and I heard yelling.

"Why is she still here, Father? I don't understand, you said she would be here long-

"I'm running out of patience Draco. She's not doing anything to you, so mind your business. She'll leave when she wants to. It's not like she's interfering in your life."

Draco sighed and I could hear it, "But she is. I hardly ever see you and sometimes its days and I just keep seeing you dead in your bed.-

"Draco I'm sorry." I knew he was sorry. Should I go?

"I'll speak with her okay?"

My heart dropped. He _wanted_ me to leave? My eyes stung and I immediately started to pack. This was unbelievable. If he hand wanted me here then why was I here? I didn't want to go. I loved it here with him. We painting and read together and we had both taken a liking to planting in the garden. I had roses that would bloom soon. I didn't want to go! I didn't want to leave him, but if he wanted me gone then-

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly appearing in the doorway. I ignored him and wiped my tears away. He spun me around and then saw my tears and his harshness melted away.

"You heard us."

"I heard plenty. And I'm going, don't you worry. You should-

His hand touched my waist and then he shushed me with one finger. He moved closer and closer until he was breathing on my lips. What was going on?

He pressed his lips to mine and I felt….fire in my stomach and he deepened the kiss and it was like I couldn't get enough.

I broke away for air and kept him at arm's length, "You never said-

"I didn't feel that way at first. I felt friendly…it was like the bond was waiting for us to be ready."

I fell back into his kiss, completely in agreement with him. He was all I wanted.

One week later

I was at the burrow, with Lucius. He was holding my hand as he always did. I had gotten so many owls, with them being worried about me. Why hadn't I been home and where was I.

Harry answered the door. "What is going on Hermione. I'm so done with secrets."

"I have answers, where is everyone else?"

"Out, but come in they'll be back."

So we went inside and sat on the sofa together. Harry eyed out hands with distaste.

"Well, when I brought him back it triggered a soul bond Harry, do you know what that is?"

He nodded, "People say my parents had one. Does this mean you are together? Really."

Lucius answered him, "Yes, we are." I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He was so unashamed of loving me it made my heart rush.

There was yelling and swearing but in the end everyone and I mean everyone was able to see Lucius's honesty and my commitment to him.

They saw that against all odds I loved him and he loved me. We hadn't even said it but I knew it. I could feel it deep inside when I looked at him. His eyes told me stories of our love and I just knew. Hopefully he knew I loved him.

We all had drinks together and made further plans. Lucius and I walked to the apparation point but I turned to him first.

"I love you. Just so you know."

His face showed unfiltered joy and he picked me up into strong hug and I heard him say it back. I exhaled with a laugh and I exhaled with our shared joy. He was my treasure.


End file.
